harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Jernandez
“Good-bye Shovie.” -Vanessa Jernandez to Kikon Shove Vanessa Jernandez, who is the Former President and Former General of Birdland is the second born of Larry Jansport St. Nock-ten and Sabine St. Nock-ten. Vanessa Jernandez, is the mother of both Rita Jernandez-Barijat and Carmen Jernandez-Racbird. Vanessa Jernandez is also the younger sister of Valerie Jernandez-Vandals, who is the grandmother of Ivan Ducksmore, and older sister of Giger Nock-ten, and Fenduck Nock-ten, who both not have children or spouses. Vanessa Jernandez is formerly the speaker house of the Umayan Empire. Vanessa Jernandez sacrificed herself to defeat the Resistance, she barely escaped alive after her ship was blasted by the supernova-like explosion, her ship’s engines still working, she manages to autopilot it in full speed, and get her helmet and space suit before she was exposed to the radiation blast, and due to the shockwave, her ship almost crashed into the atmosphere of Titanos, and with her with no escape with the brink of death and with a broken piloting device, she managed to escape death by an EEV in her spaceship, she managed to escape there, and pilot it safely back home, in autopilot, and she ended up in hypersleep for a month, where she felt the atmosphere of the planet bringing her down to the surface of Duck Prime, and just in the right time, she managed to bring her spacecraft EEV down safely on Virida Northland Base docking, and when she arrived, what the whole planet thought she was “dead” when she lost Signal with the Base with Ivan Ducksmore when the shockwave hit her Satellite. In the last 10 days, the Goverment had a 20-25% chances of surviving the energy blast created by the bomb. After she was immediately seen wounded and tired and a little sick due to the effects of hypersleep for a month, she was given a bath to minimise radiation effect and chemotherapy to prevent any forms of cancer in her body. After, she was confined and after 2 days in isolation, news visited her and asked her what happened and how she felt during the experience. Last news to show up was surprisingly Rita Barijat and Carmen Racbird. They were shocked and worried, before the streaming in the news, Rita and Carmen were given 2 hours to have private time with their mother, even after 1 hour, Vanessa‘s husband arrived along with her mother and father, brothers and sister. Ivan Ducksmore and the rest of the family were the last to arrive to the hospital, as a result, Bird Patrol was extended for 4 hours before the streaming with Vanessa Jernandez, but it was only short due to the limited time of the visit of news and other stranger birds, but family was allowed in a classroom-sized room where Vanessa was located. Rita, Carmen, her husband and 2 of her siblings stayed in her room since their room was big and their were 2 beds and a washroom, bathroom and a cabinet. She stayed 1 week and 2 days in the hospital when she was released and back to her normal life. * Former President: Thomas Duckoduck * Succeeded by: Vanessa Jernandez * Successor: Ivan Ducksmore